


Hard to Say

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: The Falling Into Place songfic series [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, POV Heero Yuy, Sappy, Songfic, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, by Aoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by AoeSo, what was Trowa's decision?





	Hard to Say

**Author's Note:**

> ("All for You" by Sister Hazel)
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Sometimes I wonder about me.  
  
With the ease of long training, I keep my breathing deep and even despite the pain I'm feeling. Not that it really hurts that much. The first time, with Duo, hurt more I think.  
  
Actually, I kind of like it.  
  
But it does hurt.  
  
An especially sharp stab of pain hits unexpectedly, and I wince reflexively before smoothing my features into impassivity once more.  
  
"Heero? Are you all right?"  
  
Trowa's hesitant voice from behind me. How could he have seen my expression?  
  
He didn't, of course. He saw my shoulders tense. He lays a hand on my left shoulder blade, estimating my tension from the rigidity of the muscle. I consciously force it to relax.  
  
"Heero?" He doesn't seem fooled. Damn it, Trowa, I chose this! I don't mind a little pain! "You don't have to do this, you know," he offers yet again. I growl low in my chest.  
  
"Sure he does," Duo objects firmly from his seat a few feet away. He crosses his legs and smirks at me, eyes twinkling. "It's only fair, really. He did it for me. So he has to do it for you. Besides," he drawls, gaze roving away from my face to a point further south, "it's a little late to back out now."  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Trowa says softly, that note of protest still in his voice. I have now forced myself to relax fully.  
  
Then I feel sudden shocking contact with a sensitive spot back there, and ... well, I can't help it. I yelp.  
  
Duo erupts into giggles at the unexpected sound, and I glare at him, which has as much of a quelling effect on him as usual. Which is to say, none whatsoever.  
  
Trowa gasps behind me. "Heero, you're bleeding!" he exclaims a bit nervously.  
  
Duo jumps up from his seat, eyes shining with a definite lustful gleam. Closet sadist.  
  
"Yes, I know," I grunt out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
That's Duo, standing close now, one hand idly caressing my back as he leans over me a bit for a better view.  
  
"Duo!" Trowa protests, and I can feel him shift to block Duo's view. The braided baka makes a noise of impatience.  
  
"C'mon, Tro, it's not like I haven't seen it before," he protests, leaning further over me.  
  
I've had just about enough of this.  
  
His last shift causes his braid to tumble down to hang in front of my face.  
  
I grin evilly to myself.  
  
"OW! Heero you bastard! That fucking hurts!" he yells, quickly backing away from me, clutching his scalp. I just smirk at him. He's breathing a little fast, eyes bright with pain... and something else. "Do it again," he whispers, sliding back towards me with a demented grin.  
  
"Baka," I mutter, not interested in playing this game at the moment. My ordeal should be over soon.  
  
This seemed like such a good idea when I was drunk.  
  
Duo gives up on trying to peer around Trowa, and instead makes his way to my other side for an unobstructed view. "Wow," he murmurs. "Nice. Don't worry, Hee-chan, he's almost done."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
A few more minutes of intense probing pressure from behind, and Trowa lets out a deep sigh of relief as it's finally finished. I bite back a sigh of my own. I have been trained to endure pain, to fight through it, to soldier on, but in my current situation, when I don't really have a mission to focus on, my aching ass is a bit distracting.  
  
"Well! I guess it's official now, Trowa! Welcome to our dysfunctional little family!" Duo proclaims expansively. I make a mental note to hit him later.  
  
For now, I just look up wearily and grunt in a vaguely satisfied manner as the grinning tattoo artist angles mirrors with Trowa's assistance so I can see my behind.  
  
Which now bears a bright red heart with the message "I Love Duo & Trowa".  
  
Like sands through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives.  
  
Got that line from Duo, but it seems appropriate at times like these.  
  
As I stand up and pull my pants back on, manfully repressing any further indications of pain despite my dully throbbing butt, Duo pays the tattooist and Trowa hovers nervously, obviously not sure what to do or how to deal with the bizarre events of the day thus far.  
  
I guess we are sort of winging it.  
  
Eventually business is concluded, and we all step out into the sunny street again, Duo cheerfully waving goodbye to the tattoo artist, who is still making amused comments about how next time he'll have to enlarge the heart.  
  
"There won't be a next time," Duo declares firmly as he latches onto my arm and Trowa's, pulling us both up against either side of him. He shoots a sly grin at Trowa and adds, "I'll share him with you, but my generosity only extends so far."  
  
Trowa blinks dazedly, and finally a bemused little smile tilts his lips. Duo laughs brightly and leans over impulsively to kiss our newly acquired partner on the lips.  
  
Trowa doesn't seem to know quite what to make of that, which only increases Duo's amusement. Duo now has everything he wants. He is content.  
  
Maybe... maybe I am too.  
  
I haven't been, these past few years with Relena. One could say I've generally been miserable. Relena is the sort of person you admire from afar.  
  
Like, say, from a different country. The other end of a restraining order.  
  
Just a comfortable distance.  
  
I suppose I loved her once. But I can't really remember it now, and I don't know if it was really love, or if I just thought it was, having never known the real thing.  
  
I know real love now.  
  
Real love is Duo nibbling on my earlobe as we walk down the street, Trowa's hand sliding across Duo's back to brush feather light against my own as he smiles so softly. Real love is knowing that I will never feel alone again, that they will always be with me, as they always should have been.  
  
Real love is wondering how I survived so long without them.  
  
_Finally I figured out  
__Though it took a long, long time_

Duo pulls loose suddenly and spins around to face us, demanding that we go back to the park and get ice cream. He's such a child sometimes. It's an utterly frivolous request, when Trowa should be getting back to the circus to rest his wounded leg, and I should be meeting with Quatre's lawyer who is attempting to get me out of my marriage to Relena with something more than my old spandex shorts and a fading ring tan.  
  
I smirk slightly and give in to Duo's request.  
  
His eyes sparkle in the sunlight as he runs off ahead of us, no doubt to get a head start on the ice cream. I shake my head in silent amusement and offer my shoulder as a substitute for the crutch that Trowa is blatantly not using.  
  
"There was a time when you would have said no, and called him a baka, and that would have been the end of it," Trowa observes softly. He's still a little confused by our earlier conversation.  
  
I shrug slightly. "That was then, this is now. People change," I reply.  
  
"HEERO! STRAWBERRY OR PISTACHIO?"  
  
That's Duo, screaming from about three hundred feet distant.  
  
"Well, some people," I amend, but we share a knowing smile. Neither of us would want him to change.  
  
He'll be the one to change us. And we'll welcome it.  
  
_Now there's a turnabout  
__Maybe 'cuz I'm tryin'_

Duo comes bouncing back with ice cream in hand, apparently having made my choice for me when I declined to scream back at him. He presents me with a dripping cone of strawberry, and Trowa with fudge ripple, keeping mint chocolate chip for himself.  
  
I notice that Trowa's and my cones have already been licked.  
  
Duo grins devilishly at us.  
  
"Wasn't sure what I wanted," he explains with an unrepentant shrug. Trowa chuckles softly. I glare at Duo for a moment, but we've already established today how useful that tactic is in dealing with him.  
  
Not for the first time, I wonder how I've ended up where I am.  
  
I mean, I was married to Relena Peacecraft. And now I'm shacking up with two of my best friends? Two former Gundam pilots? Two _guys_?  
  
This is not the neat, ordered, logical little life I should be pursuing.  
  
_There's been times  
__I'm so confused_

Duo leans forward and takes a bite from my ice cream, utterly destroying the perfectly rounded dome I had been studiously forming with my licks. He grins at me, eyes gleaming happily as I glower. He's a little hyper right now, but that's to be expected, I suppose. He's wanted Trowa for a long time, and never really expected to get him.  
  
I wonder briefly if he was settling for me, then put the thought out of my mind. I know he wasn't. He wanted me, too.  
  
Just like Trowa wanted us both.  
  
Just like I wanted both of them, although I never thought there was any remote possibility I could have either.  
  
So we all wanted each other, and now we all have what we want.  
  
I guess maybe that is neat, ordered and logical.  
  
_And all my roads  
__Well, they lead to you_

Duo takes a bite from Trowa's ice cream as well. Trowa raises a brow at him, but smiles slightly. Duo giggles and dances away again, running off to find an open bench.  
  
Trowa shakes his head and chuckles. "Staking his claim," he observes insightfully. I snort in response, attempting to repair the damage to my cone. He's right, though. Duo can be very possessive, and he's probably going to do a lot of silly little things like that for a while, just to make sure we both know who we belong to.  
  
I've always been independent. I should chafe at his implied ownership.  
  
But in a way, I guess I want to belong to him. I mean, I wouldn't still be here if I didn't, would I?  
  
_Just can't turn and walk away_  
  
We really are opposites, Duo and I. But that's what makes our relationship so interesting. He challenges me, and I always loved a challenge.  
  
He changes me, and I've always needed to be changed.  
  
Beyond that, I really can't explain why we're together. That's just the way it's supposed to be.  
  
_It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
__Wonder if I'll always be with you  
Words can't say and I can't do  
Enough to prove it's all for you_

Trowa and I stroll along together, knowing we'll catch up to the hyperactive wonder eventually, content to go at our own pace for now. We fall into an old, companionable silence, although we are both capable of talking. Duo has mocked us for being too quiet, but we just talk less than he does.  
  
We only speak when there's something we need to say, and we recognize when words aren't really necessary.  
  
Still, I'm growing accustomed to a soundtrack of endless chatter in my life, so I shoot Trowa a little questioning glance.  
  
He catches it, as he is watching me from the corner of his eye. Checking me out, as Duo would say.  
  
I never thought he was interested in me. Just never picked up on it. Of course, I never realized Duo was, either, so I suppose that's par for the course.  
  
And I'm supposed to be so observant. I've been oblivious for years to something that's been right under my nose. Just because I didn't believe it _could_ be.  
  
_I thought I'd seen it all  
__'Cause it's been a long long time_

I was thrilled to connect with Duo, and that was random enough, although I think maybe he knew what he was doing. Well, as much as he ever does.  
  
This Trowa thing, though... Never saw it coming. I got out of court early when Relena stormed off in a huff, and decided to see if I could catch up to Duo and Trowa at the hospital. I found them in the park, sitting on a bench, and snuck up behind them just in time to hear Duo firmly establishing that Trowa was in love with me.  
  
Imagine my shock.  
  
I really, honestly, never expected that.  
  
I was attracted to him, sure. But quite frankly, I always thought he had the hots for Quatre. Shows what I know, I guess.  
  
He took care of me, when I first attempted to self-destruct.  
  
I like being taken care of.  
  
Maybe that's weakness, when everybody is always telling me I'm strong, but it's true. I can be cold and hard and determined, even ruthless and cruel when I have to be. I can function quite well on my own, take care of myself better than most people my age.  
  
But that's because I've had to.  
  
Duo and Trowa... both, in their own ways, have taken responsibility for me. Have tried to protect me from myself.  
  
But still, Trowa's confession took me completely by surprise.  
  
_Oh, but then I'll trip and fall  
__Wondering if I'm blind_

I guess it shouldn't have. The signs were there as much as they were with Duo. Of course, I didn't realize Duo returned my interest either until a few months back.  
  
So how did we suddenly end up deciding to try a threesome?  
  
Well, it was my idea.  
  
Not that anyone seems to have objections.  
  
In a way, it was the best logical conclusion.  
  
And then, it's also about the craziest thing I've ever conceived of.  
  
I smile slightly, remembering Duo's shocked expression when he realized what I was thinking. He hasn't quite got me figured out yet, and I love surprising him.  
  
Trowa was the most surprised, though. I look at him again, and he's still studying me, slowly licking his ice cream.  
  
"Do you really think this will work?" he asks quietly.  
  
"It better," I mutter, rubbing meaningfully at my butt.  
  
He chuckles softly, shaking his head. "I'm serious, Heero. Making the decision to try it is one thing, but... well, we're very different people, all of us. Do you really think we can manage the sort of compromise and patience this kind of relationship requires?"  
  
I don't want such heavy thoughts right now. I want to eat my ice cream, and enjoy the sunshine, and the knowledge that I have more true happiness in my life right at this moment than I ever thought existed in the universe.  
  
But Duo's never been good at compromising.  
  
And I'm not known for my patience.  
  
Trowa always has to drag logic into things. He's worse than I am.  
  
And now he's got me thinking about it.  
  
_There's been times  
__I'm so confused_

I shake my head suddenly, glowering at him. He blinks in surprise.  
  
"It _won't_ work if we overanalyze it," I warn him sharply. He frowns, and opens his mouth to protest, then pauses.  
  
After a moment, his face clears and he shrugs. "Yes, I suppose you have a point," he admits. He sighs softly, though. "I just wonder... "  
  
"Don't wonder," I order curtly, earning a brief upward twitch of his lips. "Just know. Know that we have each other, and that's all we really need."  
  
He frowns pensively, turning my words over in his head. I lick my ice cream thoughtfully, realizing with mild surprise that I actually mean them.  
  
_And all my roads  
__Well, they lead to you_

"HEY! GUYS!"  
  
Duo is waving frantically to us from a bench up ahead. I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Trowa gives me a funny look for that rarely seen expression, then summons up a smile of his own as we arrive.  
  
Duo beams up at us and loudly declares us both too cute for words.  
  
Then promptly contradicts his own statement by launching into a rambling speech on how the sunlight brings out highlights in Trowa's hair and lightens my eyes.  
  
I roll my lightened eyes, and Trowa runs a nervous hand through his highlighted hair as we settle on the bench on either side of the chatterbox, who has planted himself firmly in the middle.  
  
Once upon a time, I might have hit him for talking so loudly in public about how pretty my eyes are. Or at the very least, turned and left.  
  
I settle back with a long-suffering sigh and throw an arm over his shoulders instead.  
  
_Just can't turn and walk away_

A moment later, Trowa's arm settles atop mine, and Duo actually stops talking for a moment. He glances back and forth between us, eyes wide with that childlike wonder he has never completely lost.  
  
"Wow," he says quietly, leaning his head back against our arms. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, but no words come out. He looks at me with a sort of quiet desperation in the shadowy depths of his eyes.  
  
I lean over and kiss the end of his nose. After a moment's hesitation, Trowa leans in and ruffles the long, ragged bangs, pressing his forehead intimately to Duo's.  
  
Strange to think that there is something Duo Maxwell doesn't have the words for, but I know that actually saying aloud that he loves us will be a big step for Duo, and one he may not be ready to take for a while. Everyone he's loved has died on him. It may take some time before he can accept that we're not going anywhere.  
  
Not that I'm much better. Sure, I can have it tattooed on my butt, but actually saying it out loud is... well, kind of intimidating to me. The cold and logical part of me rebels at such emotional expressions.  
  
Odd that of the three of us, Trowa seems to have the least trouble talking about his feelings. But then, he's never really been as reserved as some people consider him.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a soda!" Duo declares suddenly, squirming out of our almost-embrace and pelting away.  
  
Trowa surprises me by actually laughing aloud at Duo's nervous energy. He's changed a bit in the past few years, probably mostly due to Duo's influence if what my braided lover has told me is at all accurate. And of course, I know it is. Duo doesn't lie.  
  
Trowa shakes his head, still grinning. He shoots a look at me. "Heero, are we crazy?" he asks softly.  
  
I shrug, and leave it at that. He can interpret it anyway he wants to.  
  
Are we crazy?  
  
How should I know?  
  
_It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
__Wonder if I'll always be with you  
Words can't say and I can't do  
Enough to prove it's all for you_

Just as Duo returns with a soda, it suddenly starts to rain. Not a heavy downpour, but just a light sunshower that will pass in a few minutes. People throughout the park go running for shelter under trees or umbrellas, but Trowa and I just sit contentedly on the bench and watch Duo twirling under the rain.  
  
Trowa leans over towards me, and quite unexpectedly licks a drop of rain off my cheek, then presses his lips lightly to mine. Having been taught the finer points of romantic opportunism by Duo, I quickly part my lips, deepening the kiss before he can pull away. He tenses for a moment, then relaxes against me as his tongue meets mine in a tentative caress. I taste rain and ice cream, and I smile at him as we pull apart.  
  
We turn to find Duo watching us, grinning widely as the rain continues to plaster his bangs to his face.  
  
_Rain comes pouring down  
__Falling from blue skies_

Duo walks over and kneels on the ground before us, then grabs my shirt and pulls me down to kiss me so very gently it is almost chaste. I am used to a lot more fiery passion from him, but then he releases me and repeats the performance with Trowa. When he's done, he sits back on his heels and looks back and forth between the two of us, smiling in an almost embarrassed fashion.  
  
He still can't say it. But the message has never been clearer.  
  
_Words without a sound  
__Coming from your eyes_

After a moment, the rain ceases to fall, and Duo bounces back to his feet, insistently tugging us up as well. He retrieves his soda from the ground where he left it, and starts walking down the path, obviously expecting to be followed. On some other day, it might be funny to let him walk away and see how long it took for him to realize we weren't behind him, but he is feeling off balance today, and perhaps a little vulnerable, so by unspoken agreement, we both set out after him.  
  
It isn't long before he has dropped back to walk beside us again, this time putting Trowa between himself and me.  
  
"So... where are we going to live? What are we going to do?" Trowa asks after a moment. I roll my eyes at his determination to drag logic into a perfectly nice day, and Duo sighs exaggeratedly.  
  
"Well... " Duo says thoughtfully after a moment. "Heero and I could join the circus, I guess. Me and Catherine could have a double act, throwing knives at you two," he suggests.  
  
"No," I say flatly.  
  
"But Heero... " he protests in a wheedling tone, leaning forward to grin at me around a rather bemused Trowa.  
  
"No," I say again.  
  
"But I'm really good with knives, Heero! It's not like I'd hit you or anything!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, come on, it would be fun! Ooh, and I'll bet you could work with the lions along with Trowa! You could just glare them into submission... "  
  
Trowa snorts softly at that statement, and I glance suspiciously at him to find a twinkle of amusement in his eye.  
  
Well, it is an interesting mental picture.  
  
"No circus, Duo," I declare firmly.  
  
"Oh, you're no fun," he mutters, absently bringing the tip of his braid to his mouth to chew. My fingers twitch, wanting to pull it away, but Trowa apparently has the same thought and does it for me. Duo makes a little irritated noise. "It helps me think," he informs us.  
  
"You'll get split ends," Trowa and I caution in unison.  
  
Duo giggles at us. We walk along quietly for a moment, then Trowa clears his throat hesitantly. Duo and I both turn towards him, and he glances briefly at each of us before speaking.  
  
"There's always the Preventers. Wufei's already with them, and I'm sure none of us would have a hard time getting accepted," he offers.  
  
It's an interesting idea.  
  
I ponder it for a moment, realizing that it's a job where all my deeply ingrained, generally useless training would have a purpose, a practical application. It's also a job where Duo would have an outlet for his boundless energy, and plenty of the stimulation he needs to stay... balanced.  
  
"That's... actually a damn good idea, Tro," Duo comments thoughtfully. I can tell from the reflective tone of his voice that he's drawn conclusions similar to my own about how such a job would fulfill our differing needs.  
  
Trowa shrugs, cheeks acquiring the faintest tinge of pink. "I always thought it would be a good compromise for us all. I mean, if we ever... " he trails off, not completing the statement.  
  
"If we ever got together?" Duo asks mischievously. "Given some thought to the idea after all, huh, Tro-chan?" he prods, grinning wickedly. Trowa seems slightly flustered by his teasing, so I glare at the braided baka.  
  
"Shut up, Duo."  
  
"Make me." He sticks his tongue out.  
  
I shoot him one of my classic death glares. "You wouldn't like it," I growl menacingly.  
  
He simpers at me, batting his eyelashes. "Ooh, hurt me, sweet thing," he coos.  
  
Obviously, I'm going to have to practice my glares more often. I'm sure I'll have plenty of opportunities.  
  
Trowa chuckles softly, drawing both of us to look at him, forgetting the almost reflexive argument. He is wearing a small, hopeful smile, looking back and forth between us.  
  
"This could actually work, couldn't it?" he murmurs in a wondering tone.  
  
He just may be right about that.  
  
_Finally I figured out  
__But it took a along long time  
Oh, now there's a turnabout  
Maybe 'cause I'm tryin'_

"Oh, sure!" Duo snorts. "We're a salvage dealer, a politician's consort, and a circus performer! We're all former terrorists! We're all probably certifiably insane if you ask the right shrinks! And to top it all off, we're all guys!" His eyes are gleaming maniacally as he waves his hands through the air, gesticulating wildly as he points out what I can only think must be the hurdles he thinks we'll need to overcome. Certainly he's not suggesting that maybe... maybe the challenges are too great?  
  
It won't be easy. None of us would top the list for Healthiest Relationship Partner.  
  
Duo suddenly grins widely, eyes sparkling with a familiar manic glee.  
  
"It's perfect, I tell you!" he concludes triumphantly. "Just crazy enough to work!"  
  
_There's been times  
__I'm so confused  
And all my roads  
Well, they lead to you  
Just can't turn and walk away_

I can't help chuckling at Duo's enthusiasm. Trowa's smile widens, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. I am fascinated, never having seen so openly joyous an expression on his face before.  
  
Duo laughs happily and jumps in front of us to impulsively embrace both Trowa and myself. With his face buried somewhere in the vicinity of my shoulder and Trowa's armpit, he mumbles something. Trowa meets my gaze with a small smile, and we both agree silently to pretend we couldn't make out those words. Instead, we both wrap our arms around Duo and each other and stand there for a moment, just being together.  
  
It's so strange.  
  
I don't know how I wound up here, standing in this park, embracing two men who have fought beside me, two men who are strong and beautiful, who I admire and... and love...  
  
I don't understand it.  
  
For a brief moment, old conditioning kicks in, the need for cold, logical detachment, for things to make sense in black and white terms. This doesn't.  
  
But then another, older set of instructions comes to me. A simple phrase, really.  
  
Always follow your emotions.  
  
This doesn't make sense. I can't figure it out, how it happened, why it happened, why it feels so right...  
  
But it does feel right.  
  
So it doesn't have to make sense.  
  
No matter what comes in the future, here and now, this is right.  
  
I hold them tighter, these two men who mean more to me than anything else in the world, in the universe, and I banish that cold analytical side of myself one last time.  
  
Somehow, I don't think it will be back.  
  
_It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
__Wonder if I'll always be with you  
Words can't say and I can't do  
Enough to prove it's all for you_

Duo pulls out of the embrace, leaving behind a suspiciously damp spot on both of our shirts, but still grinning like the maniac he is.  
  
"Oh, man, somebody do something to break this mood before I get all sappy!" he demands.  
  
"Too late," I observe, and he casually flips me off.  
  
"I know a stupid little joke," Trowa offers almost reluctantly. "It's Catherine's joke, really. I think it's kind of funny."  
  
"The idea of you telling a joke is pretty funny all by itself," Duo teases, smirking. "Amuse me," he commands, waving his hand haughtily. Trowa sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Knock knock," he says flatly.  
  
"Who's there?" Duo asks, grinning.  
  
"Interrupting cow."  
  
Duo frowns slightly in surprise, then shrugs and obligingly asks, "Interrupting c-"  
  
"Moo!" Trowa interrupts loudly.  
  
Duo stares silently at him for a moment, eyes wide in surprise, mouth hanging open.  
  
Then he dissolves into hysterical laughter, actually falling to the ground and rolling around on the asphalt path, much to Trowa's chagrin.  
  
"It's not really that funny," he protests, looking to me for support.  
  
And that sends me over the edge. Superhuman restraint only goes so far. I end up rolling around next to Duo, while Trowa shakes his head at us, bemused.  
  
"Sometimes I don't understand either of you," he complains mildly.  
  
Which, of course, makes us both laugh even harder.  
  
_It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
__Wonder if I'll always be with you  
Words can't say and I can't do  
Enough to prove it's all for you_

"It... you... I... we... Moo!" Duo gasps out after a few minutes, erupting into giggles again. I have regained my composure to some extent and am sitting up next to him. Trowa still looks confused at our behavior.  
  
Oh well, he'll get used to it. Duo tends to bring out my sorely neglected silly side.  
  
The braided buffoon rolls over and wraps his arms around my thigh, pressing his reddened cheek to the cloth. He stares up at me, eyes sparkling, and declares solemnly, "Moo."  
  
And I'm rolling around on the ground again, too.  
  
Trowa eventually gives up and lowers himself with only a slight wince to sit beside us, shaking his head and rolling his eyes in amused exasperation.  
  
_It's hard to say..._  
  
"You guys are weird," Trowa informs us flatly when we are somewhat calmed down.  
  
Duo snorts. "You just noticing that, Tro-chan?"  
  
"You wouldn't have us any other way," I observe conversationally, idly straightening my tie even as Duo is determinedly untucking my shirt.  
  
Trowa smiles contentedly at us both. "I don't suppose I would," he agrees.  
  
_It's hard to say..._  
  
A short time later, we're all lying on our backs in the slightly damp grass, staring up at the bright blue sky. My shirt in completely untucked and half-unbuttoned, and Duo is wearing my tie like a headband. Trowa's crutch has been abandoned by a nearby tree, despite Duo's irritated protests. I am finally in the middle, and I can feel both of them beside me, the warmth of their bodies, the occasional light brushes of hands against legs and arms.  
  
I feel peaceful. Content.  
  
Someone says softly, "I love you."  
  
And it doesn't really matter who it was.  
  
_It's all for you._


End file.
